


A Challenge?

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Croft's mouth engaged before his brain. His Master takes him up on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [B_Radley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley) created Croft. I hijacked him for this. It is not canon to their stories, unless his creator wants it.

An eyemark rose slightly. Then the corner of her mouth turned upward to join that lift, and the observer breathed slightly easier that his hasty words, uttered without thinking them through, weren't going to get him sent back down to drill more Initiates in lightsaber forms… yet.

"My padawan, if you truly feel your constitution is capable of standing up to this sort of contest, I will gladly disabuse you of the notion."

+++

One hangover later, too many blurred memories, and his stomach rebelling at the smell of Ti's cooking had Croft wishing she'd just sent him to train Initiates.


End file.
